Bloody Love
by Yuki-Iris
Summary: You are a young apprentice of Beyond Birthday. But does he have feelings for you that he dosen't quiet know how to explain. Maybe he will just show you how a murder can love. Beyond BirthdayXReader oneshot


**A/N: I do not own Death Note or any of the Characters. I really haven't seen a readerxBB oneshot so I wrote one.**

Beyond Birthday sat down next to you dipping his fingers in strawberry. You were his murderous apprentice. Becoming a skilled killer. Succeeding in the art of murder. Though you were good, you knew you would never be as deadly as him.

You knew his past. How he was meant to be the successor of the world's greatest detective. But he never told you what had happened for him to be kicked out of Whammy's house.

It had almost been a year sense you met him. You were men to be killed. To be hiss next victim. But you made a deal with the crafty murderer. You told him that in tread of your life he could train you and used you he pleased. With a bloody hand shake, it was agreed on.

Your hair had been kept in a mess sense that day. His rules were simple; do the murder right or you'll be next. Day in and day out he would say the same words to you. Constantly reminding you.

He had lower leveled workers under him. For the past few weeks he would have you go to a special location to pick up an item. No matter how heavy or light it was you were to not look in the bag of which it came in. After the first week you didn't care. But as it passed the fifth week your mind wondered. Once you brought each item to him he would nod and take it to his room.

It never occurred to you of what he was planning. You snapped yourself out of your train of thought. "B, I'm sorry to ask but what is it with all the items?" You almost slapped your hand to your mouth from your words.

"I would have thought that you would have figured it out by now." He looked up licking the jam off his fingers.

"Well it's a bit hard to find something out without any given clues."

"True, but I trained you better than that." An almost devious smile curved from his mouth.

You looked down for a moment. Your thoughts speed through your mind. 'Each item weighed less than five pounds. Each was brought in a tied black bag. Every delivery was handed from a man in black. Different heights and weights for all. Giving no consistency. Not two words were exchanged. Only a password from me.' You went through your thoughts. "B, out of the exchange I can't find anything." You looked up seeing him slightly closer to you.

`"What did I do when you returned?"

"You nodded, thanked me then took it to your room." You paused. "Making it personal. And a black bag is commonly used to hide things…" Your eyes widen and you stood up. "You've been having your workers go out and buy you pleasure items!" You yelled. "I thought you were a killer! Not a rapist or some guy who gets off by killing people!" He stood up and cupped his hand around your mouth.

"I may be a killer, but I am not a pedophile. Happy eighteenth birthday young apprentice."

Your jaw dropped. And your mind froze. His hand moved from your mouth and down your chin. Pulling you towards his lips. His lips tasted like strawberry jam. And his tongue danced across your lips. He slowly pulled away. Your mind in a tizzy. "You are min. As we agreed I can do what I want to you as long as you life is spared." He grasped your wrist and walked you to his room.

"Yo…you're not going to hurt me? Right?" you half stuttered as you opened the door to a blood red room.

"No, not much." A dark smirk crawled across his face as he let you inside. Shutting the door behind him.

"No, I can't."

"Too bad." He said pushing you back onto a messy bed. He was much stronger then you had expected. Your hands put up over your head, handcuffed to the metal headboard and your feet cuffed to the other side of the bed.

"This is rape." You yelled seeing him pull a large knife from under the bed. His fingers traced alongside the blade as a dark smirk permanently stayed on his face.

He licked the edge. "It's not rape if you say surprise." He paused moving on top of you. "Surprise!" he yelled using the blade to quickly cut across your shirt and bra. Your body in a cold sweat from the motion.

Your mentor sat above you holding a knife with one hand and undid your pants with the other. The handcuffs clacked against the headboard as the knife sliced open your pants. Ripping them off, the majority of your clothes lay in a shredded pile on the floor.

All but your panties were ripped. Fear filled your body. He smiled setting the knife against your stomach. He white shirt still stained from blood was torn off his body. His baggy jeans slid off.

Your thoughts mixed as he climbed back onto you. Kissing your lips down to your jaw line. Your body mixed hormones and fear. The feeling tingled around your body and washed over your mind. "You, my little apprentice, are the best subject I have taken the time to study." He said in between his lips tracing every section of your body.

"Wh…what do you mean?" his fingers traced around your panties.

"Simple my dear. I know just about everything about you. From your very past to personal aspects about you." His tongue graced along the side of your thighs.

You gulped slightly. The blade slid across your skin. "What do you mean by personal?" you felt the question slip.

He grabbed the knife. "For example. Your cycle." The cold steel chilled your body as you're your spin tingled. He made his way back to your lips. Stabbing the knife into the nightstand. "Now, be a good girl and don't make too much noise." His eyes starred through you. A cold but seductive look sent chills through your body. An expression you would never expect from him.

On of his fingers placed at your opening. Your body tingled, as it slid within you. "If you become loud, then I will have to take care of that." He said pulling finger out and cold breath brushed against your skin.

His tongue slid against your opening. A sensation not felt like this before drugged your mind as his tongue slid around your thighs. You became more aroused. The room smelt of sweat and ecstasy. He made sure you weren't the only one going to have all the fun.

He moved back to your lips. Enticing you in a deep kiss. His hips rubbed against yours. You could feel his manhood harden under his boxers.

You mind tried to figure his length but the intense feeling in your body constantly distracted you. "You're lucky. I haven't tormented you as long as I thought I would."

"Why don't you?" you panted as the words slipped from your throat.

"Because my dear, you have been a very good girl."

"But I'm not." You couldn't believe what you where saying.

"In due time then." he pulled his boxers down. His tip moving to your entrance. His hands grasping your hips. He slid in slowly at first but as seconds past his speed gained making his penetration deeper each time.

You panted and you body teased. You could feel him drill into you. He was going much deeper. Without any warning he stopped abruptly. You looked up seeing him slid out. Your hands and feet were uncuffed. Your body was hot. But you knew he wasn't quiet done. He turned you over onto your stomach. Sliding your body halfway off the bed.

Your legs spread slightly as he pushed his way back into you. He was thrusting much harder and much faster. He held tightly to your hips. You could almost hear him start to groan.

You grabbed the bed sheets as he became much faster. Your mind wandered as he pulled back. 'Was this rape? Or was he showing his love to you the only way a mass murder could show? Do I love him?'

Your moaned, grabbing the sheets and tightened around him. You could feel that he was close to his climax. Three hard thrust were pumped in to you. You felt his release as he bent down kissing your back.

"This isn't going to hurt a bit." You heard him pant. Then you felt it. The cold blade slide through your skin making what felt like a three inch mark down your back. Your blood pulsed. Feeling your blood slide slowly down your back.

"I guess this what they mean by pain by love." You said quietly feeling his tongue lick the cut.


End file.
